Nodulation-deficient mutants of Rhizobium, isolated by a variety of approaches, will be characterized. Approaches include resistance to phage or monoclonal antibody; passage through filters; and binding to ion exchange resins. Nutritional mutants will be isolated and used to characterize pathways of intermediary carbohydrate metabolism; enzymes of nitrogen metabolism; and an iron-binding protein (siderophore).